La boda y una cita
by MrRayney
Summary: Lincoln se encontraba asistiendo a otra de las bodas falsas de Lucy con tal de no hacerla sentir mal. Lo que jamás espero fue encontrarse nuevamente con aquella bella chica gótica y mucho menos la conversación que se llevaría a cabo entre ellos dos. Tal vez al final no fue tan malo haber asistido.


**The Wedding Date**

Escrito por AlchyHolic

Traducido por MrRayney

No todo lo que traduzco es Loudcest, fuera del incesto tengo algunas parejas que me gustan. El HaikuxLincoln es una de esas parejas que me gustan bastante, realmente me gustan mucho las parejas que involucran a la chica gótica con alguien algo opuesto a ellas.

Por lo tanto espero que disfruten de esta traducción, porque yo disfrute trabajando en ella.

Posdata: Si tienen una mejor idea para un título en español, se los agradecería mucho.

 _ **La historia y los personajes presentados no son de mi propiedad. Yo solo me encargo de su distribución al español.**_

* * *

 ** _La boda y una cita_**

—Queridos hermanos. Nos hemos reunido aquí el día de hoy…— dijo Lucy hablando desde el podio.

Lincoln se encontraba sentado perezosamente entre la gran multitud de juguetes y osos de peluche, prestando especial atención a la "boda" que se estaba llevando a cabo delante de él.

El joven Loud suspiro profundamente.

¿Cómo diablos había aceptado asistir a esta cosa?

Ninguna de sus hermanas había querido asistir o ya tenían planes. Cuando Lucy se acercó y le ofreció la invitación, él realmente había tratado de librarse de esto. ¿Cuántas bodas falsas tendría que organizar Lucy para quedar satisfecha?

Pero una mejor pregunta era ¿Por qué Lincoln seguía aceptando las invitaciones de su pequeña hermana?

El joven peliblanco suspiro para sí mismo, aceptando que estuvo de acuerdo con todo esto. Además ¿Qué otras cosas podría estar haciendo en este momento?

¿Leer sus comics en ropa interior?

Al menos de esta manera él estaba haciendo feliz a su hermana; además de que realmente no debería tomarle mucho tiempo. Si esto era como otra de sus bodas falsas debería terminar en otros 10 minutos.

Fue en ese momento que la puerta del sótano se abrió, iluminando un poco la habitación oscura. Los ojos de Lincoln se acostumbraron a la luz cuando vio una oscura silueta bajando las escaleras.

— ¿Haiku?— pregunto Lincoln entrecerrando los ojos.

—Hola— respondió ella monótonamente.

—Haiku, viniste— dijo Lucy igualmente con un tono de voz monótono.

—Si, finalmente pude librarme de mis padres para poder venir aquí. Ellos insistían en que tuviéramos algo de tiempo de calidad como familia…— Haiku no pudo evitar estremecerse al mismo tiempo que aquellas palabras salían de sus labios.

—Bueno, estoy feliz de que pudieras venir a mi boda con Edwin. Por favor, toma asiento— le invito Lucy.

Haiku tomo asiento a un lado de Lincoln, moviendo a un lado al oso de peluche que se encontraba allí sentado. Lincoln no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

—Ahora que tengo a dos verdaderos testigos en mi boda, esto finalmente se a convertido en una boda de verdad, por lo tanto comenzare de nuevo— dijo Lucy aclarándose la garganta— Hermanos...

Lincoln se dio una palmada en la frente mientras se quejaba en voz baja. Ya habían pasado unos cuarenta minutos y ahora tendría que pasar otra hora esperando a que Lucy terminara.

—Así que, Haiku…— dijo el joven Loud decidiendo conversar con la joven a su lado para matar el tiempo—No pensé que te gustaran las bodas.

—No me gustan, de hecho me hacen sentir enferma. Pero las bodas que involucran al verdadero amor y la oscuridad, están bien conmigo.

El sótano estaba bastante oscuro, por no hablar de que todo estaba de color negro; las sillas, las rosas pintadas de negro y el vestido de novia de mamá. Lucy tenía suerte de que su madre no se molestara en comprobarlo.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con Clyde?— pregunto Lincoln.

—Oh. Hemos dejado de vernos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Hablaba demasiado acerca de tu hermana mayor. El amor verdadero es algo que me fascina, pero incluso yo sé cuándo llega a ser molesto. Clyde simplemente se volvió…irritante.

—Oh— fueron sus únicas palabras.

— _Pobre, Clyde_ — pensó para sí mismo— _Esta era una buena oportunidad para olvidarse de Lori y finalmente estar con una chica de su edad._

Haiku tan solo suspiro.

—Debería haberme quedado conti…—la joven gótica se detuvo abruptamente al ver lo que estuvo a punto de decir, agradeciendo que estaba tan oscuro que el chico de al lado no notara su sonrojo.

Lincoln igualmente no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo que Haiku acababa de insinuar.

—La verdad…nuestra cita no fue tan mala.

En realidad estaba bastante sorprendido de escuchar eso pues él consideraba que su cita había sido terrible.

—Bueno…— Haiku soltó otro suspiro en un intento por calmarse— Después de nuestra cita le conté a Lucy acerca de todos los acontecimientos que se habían desarrollado. Ella en realidad estaba bastante sorprendida.

Lincoln le dio un vistazo a Lucy.

Su hermana pequeña se encontraba tomando turnos subiendo al podio como la oradora y luego volviendo a bajar a su lugar como la novia para intercambiar los votos.

—Ella me dijo que eres uno de los mejores chicos que existe— continuo Haiku— A pesar de que no comparten los mismos gustos, ella realmente te admira.

El sonrojo de Lincoln simplemente se negaba a desaparecer.

—Supongo que también quería ver algo de eso. Debo admitir que estoy decepcionada de que nuestra cita fuera tan corta.

—O-oh…— en estos momentos el rostro de Lincoln podría ser confundido con un tomate bien maduro.

Haiku estaba aún más nerviosa que Lincoln, realmente ninguno de los dos esperaba esta clase de situación. Haiku se mantuvo bastante inquieta en su asiento, a pesar de su monótono tono de voz le tomo mucho valor y autocontrol decirle todas aquellas palabras sin desmayarse.

Ella estaba esperando ansiosamente alguna clase de respuesta.

—T-tú…realmente me pareces una chica muy bonita.

Haiku lentamente dirigió su mirada hacia Lincoln. Él peliblanco se encontraba mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras parecía pensar sobre lo que acababa de decir.

— ¡Quiero decir…eh…espeluznante! ¡Eres una de las chicas más espeluznantes que conozco, además de Lucy!

Haiku poco a poco le regalo una pequeña y efímera sonrisa.

—Lo siento, no suelo sonreír.

Lincoln trato de ocultar su sonrisa para así verse más cool. Internamente se encontraba riendo, al ver lo linda que era y lo espeluznante que estaba tratando de ser.

—Bueno, estaba pensando…— dijo Lincoln nerviosamente mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Haiku levanto una ceja esperando ansiosa lo que quería decirle.

—…que podríamos tener otra cita. Sin engaños y mentiras…solo tú y yo.

—Me encantaría— dijo Haiku sinceramente y sin pensarlo mucho.

Dicho esto, la chica gótica miro fijamente hacia adelante para poner atención a la boda que su mejor amiga estaba llevando a cabo, igualmente Lincoln decidió hacer lo mismo. Después de unos minutos, Lincoln sintió como si alguien estuviera jalando de sus dedos. Inclinando su mirada hacia abajo pudo ver la mano de Haiku tratando temblorosamente de agarrar la suya.

Lincoln le dio una pequeña sonrisa, para finalmente tomar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos.

Haiku salto un poco sobre su asiento, dejando escapar un pequeño jadeo tan silencioso como un ratón.

Su cara estaba completamente roja, pero sonrió. Ambos continuaron allí sentados, agarrados de las manos, sonriendo y mirando el resto de la boda.

Juntos.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
